Not Her Time
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine day. It was anything but.


Title: Not Her Time

Author: Kas

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Thanks.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Some violence.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Character/Pairing: Tim/Calleigh

Summary: It was supposed to be a routine day. It was anything but.

Lightening flashed across the darkened Miami sky briefly illuminating the city. The wind howled fiercely, announcing the storm's arrival and clouds opened, unleashing a mixture of rain and hail to wreak havoc.

Tim Speedle cradled the body of his dying girlfriend in his arms. The rain had soaked the two through and he couldn't help but notice that most of the blood had been washed away from her blouse, almost leaving no evidence of its presence.

Drops of water fell from Calleigh's dark lashes and onto her cheeks as she gazed at her boyfriend. She let out a gasp as she struggled to speak and Tim was quick to cover her lips with his fingers, in attempt to quiet her.

"Save your energy, the ambulance will be here soon," Tim choked out. "You are going to be fine."

Calleigh furrowed her brows as she touched the chest wound. "Bullet girl… gets a bullet. Ironic, isn't it?" she questioned with a small choked laugh sending sprays of blood onto herself and Tim. "S-sorry."

He shook his head again. "Don't." Some blood began to drip from the corner of her mouth and using the pad of his thumb, Tim wiped it away. Thunder rumbled above them and Tim pulled Calleigh tighter to his body.

Tim felt Calleigh's heart beat beginning to slow and mentally he cursed his co-workers for not coming sooner. He closed his eyes and recalled the events which led to Calleigh getting shot.

_It was supposed to have been a routine follow up investigation. The evidence that had already been collected had led the two CSIs to an alley where the victim had been known to frequent. Calleigh was the first to notice the plastic bags of cocaine covered in blood. _

_A drop of water hit her hand as she reached to collect the evidence and Calleigh muttered an expletive before glancing at Tim. "We don't have much time."_

"_I know," Tim replied. He cracked his neck before glancing at Calleigh once more. "Pizza and a movie tonight?" _

_Calleigh smiled her response before turning back to the task at hand. The sound of metal rustling startled her but she pushed it aside, knowing a storm was brewing. "Gosh, that is some wind," she quipped. "It's going to be a doozy of a storm."_

_Tim opened his mouth to reply, but he was distracted by the tall man at the opposite end of the alleyway. As he reached for his service pistol, he failed to realize that Calleigh too had noticed the man. She was already standing, her arm reaching for her own service pistol, ready to shoot. _

_The man, however, had been quicker, sending bullets in their direction. Tim was in line to take the hit but Calleigh covered her body with his, knocking themselves to the ground. _

"_Are you okay?" Calleigh cried out to Tim, lying on top of his chest. "Oh, god! You were shot!" she exclaimed, sitting up, seeing the blood on his chest. _

"_Princess," Tim spoke softly, his eyes focused on the crimson patch that was beginning to grow on her crisp, white button down blouse. "That's not my blood. It's… it's yours." _

"Tim? Tim?" Calleigh called out softly, shaking Tim out of his thoughts.

Tim looked back down to his girlfriend, his eyes blurry with a mix of rain and tears and he couldn't help but think that of all the ways to die, this was the most unfair – cold, wet and in a dark, foul smelling corner of the Earth.

"I love you," Tim spoke suddenly, knowing he didn't have much time left. "I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I thought H was crazy for hiring some Southern belle to the team but it was the best decision he has ever made. You are an incredible woman and this will sound selfish but please, for the love of God, please try to hang on. I can't imagine my life without you."

Calleigh gave him a small smile before using the last of her energy to suddenly sit up and press a kiss to his lips. The wails of police cars and ambulances could be heard in the distance. "I – I love you too," she murmured before falling slack against his arms.

Tim buried his face into Calleigh's chest as he began to sob. "No, no, no…" he murmured over and over as he rocked her against him. "No."

**FIN.**


End file.
